1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loading and reloading of muzzle loading forearms. More particularly, the invention relates to a loading device that holds projectiles, powder and percussion caps for loading muzzle loading firearms, such as rifles and provides a manner of rapidly reloading the firearm for a second shot.
2. Background and Prior Art
Many people continue to muzzle-load firearms, such as rifles, due to the historical significance and long-range accuracy of the rifle and because hunting seasons are at times restricted to muzzle loaders. In order to muzzle-load a rifle, compressed powder pellets and a projectile, such as a bullet, must be loaded in the muzzle of the rifle, and a percussion cap must be placed on the nipple of the rifle. Thus, it is necessary for a person utilizing a muzzle-loading rifle to carry with him quantities of compressed powder pellets, bullets and percussion caps. While it is desirable to expedite the muzzle loading of such rifles, the procedures required to load the rifles cannot be automated without ruining the muzzle-loading concept. A problem associated with use of muzzle loading rifles in game hunting is the time required to reload under actual field conditions of use. A period typically of one to two minutes is required to assemble all the necessary items carried by the hunter and all components are individually inserted in the muzzle for charging with a ramrod for reloading. Moreover, certain prior art devices to facilitate the loading are not easily adaptable to muzzle loading rifles having barrels varying in shape and size.
Several devices have been invented to facilitate the loading of black powder, patches, projectiles and other components into a muzzle-loading firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,620, issued to S. C. Drake et al., discloses a multi-chambered system that employs a lever actuated spring-loaded slide system to release powder, patch and ball into the barrel of the firearm. U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,446, issued to M. W. Scheuring, discloses another multi-chambered system, employing corks to hold powder, patch and ball in the aperture prior to use, and a leather disk, attached to a hanging thong, to hold extra primers. This device is, inefficient and difficult to because of the necessity to carry primers in a separate device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,615, issued to R. M. Kearns, discloses a single-chamber speed-loader employing an elongated tubular device containing the powder, patch and ball, and using a plunger to push these components into the barrel of the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,897, issued to J. C. Snowden, discloses a plunger-actuated device, employing a hinged block that lifts away for loading, and a sliding cover strip that holds the components in place prior to use. This invention does not overcome the problem and disadvantages of carrying ungainly devices, such as lengthy attached plungers as embodied in Snowden (or to carry an inadequate number of primers in the speed-loading device itself.) These muzzle loaders suffer the disadvantages of being relatively heavy, of loosely carrying bullets which cause noise due to the metal-to-metal contact of carrying only a single type of percussion cap and of not facilitating the carrying of a measured amount of powder charge to permit precise loading of a rifle. Another disadvantage of prior art muzzle loaders is that they require the projectile to be placed in the muzzle of a firearm by hand.